


[Podfic] Room Service by sevenfists

by intricate_rituals



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Developing Relationship, F/F, Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intricate_rituals/pseuds/intricate_rituals
Summary: "Room service?” Geno asked, sidling behind Sid in the locker room, making her escape to the showers before Jen let the media in. She winked at Sid and was out the door before Sid had a chance to reply.Well, Geno knew what the answer was. When had Sid ever told her no?[Podfic]
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] Room Service by sevenfists

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Room Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879377) by [sevenfists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/pseuds/sevenfists). 



> Written by sevenfists; read by intricate_rituals.
> 
> This is my first time making a podfic, so apologies for some slight awkward moments (like the abrupt beginning). I love this little fic -- thanks, sevenfists, for giving blanket permission to record!

Podfic length: 39:10  


[ mp3 download available here](https://soundcloud.com/user-400427038/room-service-by-sevenfists-podfic)


End file.
